


Tight, Light and Heat

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 崔胜澈半梦半醒间睁开眼，一起睡的两个弟弟却不见踪影，空空的床铺堆着一团被子。





	Tight, Light and Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 我是摄像头，我看到了。

@沐浴球贩售中心&@算数小能手

 

全圆佑说他累了。

权顺荣脑子里重复着这句话，脸埋在被子里，腿间夹着柔软的枕头，电视机屏幕上播着综艺节目，灯关掉了。

灯早就关掉了。

这句话真的是他说的吗？

权顺荣觉得自己可能真的困了，看向屏幕的视线总会无法自控地低下来，垂到身前那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的后脑勺上。

圆佑什么时候说的。

完全放松的队长哥哥跟着电视里的开朗男生笑起来，全圆佑的眼镜上映着一瞬一瞬转换的光，腰往下塌了点。

权顺荣刚翻过身来攀他的腰，用力按的是平坦小腹更向下一点点的惹火位置，光洁的小腿勾着他的脚腕，好黏。

好黏。

躺下来之前又冲过澡，身上热乎乎的，后颈因为擦得马虎还留着些水珠，小仓鼠的鼻子皱起来去吸，又吹了口气，像是非要把那些液体弄干一样。

别扭。

全圆佑专注到手机上去，权顺荣卫衣包裹下的胳膊却不由分说地横亘过来，明明不重的力道，他呼吸却一窒。凝视自己身前哥哥的眼神渐渐涣散，又被摄像机顶端小孔宁静的光抽了一鞭神经。

“嗯…”，他右手捏住手机，眼神又聚焦到液晶屏幕上去，被虫牙啃噬的内心下架起一簇火焰，噼里啪啦，那些小生物吱吱尖叫着死去。

“圆佑”，他好像听到权顺荣又嘤咛着重重的鼻音叫他，脸颊冰凉又柔滑，贴着他的头发。

全圆佑什么也不回应，放任他的对自己的呼唤成为自言自语。他放了手机，把身子调整到一个方便可以把全部注意力都集中在电视屏幕上的姿势，好让自己表现得并没有在意身旁黏糊糊的奶糕。 

太干燥了。

地暖的温度透过被褥不停朝屋顶涌去，落后的那些干脆直接放弃赛跑，把人类的皮肤当做温柔乡，一并挤在两人紧紧贴住的缝隙。全圆佑嗓子发干，挂在身上的人反倒像感觉不到温度，手脚并用地将他锁在怀里。光线很暗，他还是能感觉到在自己耳根和脖子处有意无意磨蹭的小脸渐渐升温，现在一定像溅上了熟透的浆果汁液，脸颊到眼角都染成红红一片。

“...圆佑。”他又喊了一遍，显然放软了嗓子。好像仓鼠扭动着身子钻进铺好的发出香气的新木屑，权顺荣好像对电视上播放的搞笑综艺没那么多兴趣，倒是对身旁男人的颈窝格外专注，上一秒还会偏过头扫一眼活跃着的荧光屏，这下干脆直接将整个脸埋进男人的颈窝，越钻越深，手臂就更加收紧一度。他呼气时微微鼓起的脸颊肉贴近皮下鼓起的青筋，连同皮肤上那些在发着白光的透明小绒毛，全圆佑此刻都感受得一清二楚。

前几分钟精心调整过的所谓舒服的姿势在此刻让他好似芒刺在背。权顺荣不时扯着自己T恤乱动的手指，蹭在左脸干燥的银色发丝，洒在脖颈带着湿气的呼吸，活生生的把自己变成了一块死木，被触不到的空气钉得牢牢的。全圆佑的喉咙叫嚣着需要吸收水分，他蹬开压在身上的半截绵绵软软的小腿，像掰开又粗又硬的铁丝那样撬开禁锢自己的手臂直起身来。

“我要去喝水。”然后逃似的跑进厨房。

这一连串的挣扎动作实在让人感到心情不悦，权顺荣翻了个身，还有些发烫的小脸陷进枕头在嘟嘟囔囔些什么，连他自己都听不见，离开的男人也是。 

保鲜层里冷藏了不知道多久的矿泉水从喉咙滑进胃，顺着食道把不耐烦的燥热和无名火也一并砸了下去，全靠这无色无味的透明液体才使一个成年人得救似的重返卧室。 

电视还开着，但是房间里的两个人好像已经睡着了。全圆佑放轻了脚步取了遥控器按下红键，被厚重窗帘隔住初冬的屋子便一丝光线也不剩了，等到眼睛适应了黑暗才蹑手蹑脚回到自己的床铺。他瞥了一眼旁边同年哥哥糟糕到极点的睡相，摘下眼镜也不打算再拿起手机就这样睡下，谁料自己脚边缩成一团的被子被那人一脚勾起，松松垮垮搭在两人身上——权顺荣又抱过来了。

这回全圆佑挣扎的声音变得更大，脚跟踢到没有被褥覆盖的木质地板发出一声闷响。

“…嘘！你安静一点。”

权顺荣用气声警告完全没有威慑力。

“你安分一点。”

全圆佑皱了眉头，这小子今天吃了牛皮糖粘人得紧，现在更甚，伸出小手去捂他的嘴，也不像刚才那样箍得死死的一动不动，架在身上肉乎乎的腿竟有意无意地磨蹭起来。这样的姿势实在不雅观。好在摄影机好像已经关掉，盖了三分之二的被子也算是勉强形成了不太安全的保护罩。

全圆佑的手放错了位置。那只平日活跃在手机屏幕和游戏手柄上的漂亮的左手，现在正像一片落单的汉堡肉被挤在两人的腿之间，骨节分明的手背触到权顺荣大腿内侧的软肉，他松松垮垮的短裤早就缩到大腿根皱起，内裤脚都能看到。如果能看到的话。

被子底下俨然成了犯罪现场，权顺荣像夹枕头一样夹着他，并不是无意，无疑是故意的磨蹭动作让全圆佑小腹青筋近乎突起，连同着他的手背一起。这明明是轻轻嘬一口都会浸出血渍的脆弱皮肉，如今竟像砂纸一般磨得令人浑身起火。规律的运动让夹在中间的手缓缓上移，只差要覆在自己半勃的性器上，身旁的人手死死抓着衣领，仿佛在借力，权顺荣的动作越来越大，两腿间的性器在平躺着的男人大腿侧边紧紧贴着轻撞，这整套动作推着羞耻感往身下涌，光是用大腿蹭蹭就起反应的这种事让全圆佑硬着脖子低头瞪他，那人像是感觉到上方有视线一般停了动作。

“那个…我帮你打出来……”

他好像很累，被舔的亮晶晶的小嘴微微张开，不停喘着气。

「好漂亮」全圆佑脑子里像是有传真机连续不断的飞出印有这三个字的A4纸。他确实喜欢权顺荣的脸，尤其是流汗的时候、呼气的时候、眯着眼睛的时候，格外漂亮。他想得出神，裤带不知道什么什么被解开了，不安分的肉爪子径直去勾他的内裤边。

比起下半身体温稍凉的触感让他从奇怪的传真机里抽出思绪，这没有收拾习惯的疯小子今天铁了心要闹他，全圆佑压低了嗓子要吼，“你他妈…在发什么疯啊，这里连纸都…唔！”

让人闭嘴的最好方法只能是接吻，如果是又湿又甜、带着香草泡芙气味的吻就更好不过了。权顺荣吻的温柔又耐心，内裤被褪到一半时从鼻腔里漏出的笑声像是在炫耀自己得逞后的小得意。手掌上薄薄一层汗已经有些失温了，就着这点干巴巴的天然润滑在底部狠狠揉了一把，电流窜到脚趾，全圆佑翻译一口凉气双腿绷得笔直。

惨了，主导权被抢走了。

两人同处一室时很少帮对方用手解决，奈何眼下情况非常，平躺着的男人又被折磨到硬的发疼，权顺荣倒也不着急，盯着前端专注把玩，手指一圈圈划过铃口，不时就渗出几滴液体，他悉数抹在手掌虎口被薄茧覆盖的皮肉，这才放过涨得通红的顶头，上下小动作的将那挤在一起的褶皱撑开抚平，中指的指甲尖儿顺着下缘捋毛般的勾勒着凹陷。全圆佑腰向上抬了抬，肌肉缩紧到整个中段都变得硬邦邦，权顺荣用指腹摁着柱身暴起的血管用力，看那人乱了气息才整个握住上下套弄，使坏的去舔他已经冒出胡茬变青了的下巴，含含糊糊压着嗓子叫他名字，无异于奶猫挠心肝。

此刻暴露在黑暗里带着鼻音的声音都像加了全糖，全圆佑却只能尝到三四分，他大腿根部被那双恶作剧的小手掐着，另一只却还在放大了胆子撸动，不算厚的被子耸起一个小山丘，两人的脚都盖不住，房间里只剩下布料与皮肉摩擦和过于刻意抑制住的喘气声。

全圆佑的脑子晕乎乎，被子底下被弄得七荤八素，权顺荣这才想起来周围并没有卫生纸，扯了他脱了一半的内裤胡乱擦了起来，凭着感觉抹了个大概小手一松，就由着那滑腻腻的内裤挂在男人的大腿根。他抬起头对上全圆佑要杀人的眼神，可怜巴巴吐了吐舌头，双手合十把额头轻轻贴了上去。

抱歉了。

/  
“唔唔…”，身前的哥哥嘟囔着什么翻了个身子，脸也就转过来冲着他们，全圆佑吓得无法自控地抖了一下，下身是一片渐渐熄灭的粘稠和灼热，屋子里一片死寂，他好像听得到自己心跳撞击的声音，把场面搞成这样的始作俑者紧紧贴着他的背，脑袋一半都埋在被子里。

他觉得喉咙冒火，权顺荣的手还搭在他腿间，肉乎乎的脚趾蹬在他裤管开口，全圆佑在不应期的放空里突然有点生气。捏住那人的手腕往上用力提了一下，是跟他走的意思。

洗手间没开灯，不是他们熟悉的格局，房间里的其他人似乎真的都在熟睡，权顺荣的股间被冰凉的布料抵住，心里咔哒咔哒打出的字样是：“完了”。

完了。

全圆佑生气了，屏住的怒气像波涛，狂涌的水流驱使着他把手伸进宽大的卫衣，毫不留情地揉弄起男生胸前的两点，牙齿磕在脊柱上紧紧耙着不动，一寸一寸侵入的痛感让权顺荣不得不清醒，于是他开口求饶。

“圆佑……”

全圆佑探出舌尖舔了一下算是安抚，修长的手指逡巡向下，没有迟疑的动作表示了他并不接受这份示弱，坚硬的指节在刚权顺荣摸得放肆的地方滚，骨骼撞上有弹性的软肉，权顺荣没忍住哼了一声，立马自己觉悟很高地噤语。

“叫我干什么…”，全圆佑玩着那片肌肤像是上了瘾，头低下去绕过来亲吻权顺荣的肚脐，嘶嘶的吐气惹得人好痒，权顺荣咬着下嘴唇去推他的肩膀，根本没用力何谈什么效果，只是激起执拗男人更过分的掠夺罢了。刚才被性器研磨的腿间还是火辣辣一片，在黑暗环境和高度紧张里全圆佑太用力了些，没头苍蝇似的冲撞把酸楚和摩擦生的热混为一谈，他抬手拿了不知道是谁的分装乳液挤在手心，凉凉滑滑的在权顺荣腿间抹，带点歉意地吻了吻布料下硬挺了太久的小家伙，从宽阔的短裤下钻进去前后撸动。

“快点……”，门没锁，灯没开，权顺荣左右看了一下，等不及地自己褪了一半的裤子。

全圆佑终于没再拖延，张开嘴含了顶端进去，没轻没重地吸了一口。

“啊唔…”，如果不是这样的氛围，权顺荣的脏话就要脱口而出了，他死死抓了一把身下人的耳朵，瞬间就被口腔温热的内壁裹紧，牙齿的边缘卡着龟头，权顺荣被他这举动吓得不轻，手上的力量陡然放轻。全圆佑抬头瞪了他一眼，才算是扯平了刚才的胡闹，认认真真地给他做起口活儿。

“嗯……”，手边连张纸巾都摸不到，全圆佑嘴角还滴滴答答就直起身来要和权顺荣接吻，浓重的腥气凑过来，权顺荣裤子刚提好，男人的手就撩起了他穿跟不穿没什么差的短裤，把自己又站起来的性器往里挤。刚才的乳液还没被皮肤吸收，冰凉交织火热，柔软撞击坚硬，权顺荣还在释放的余韵里晕晕乎乎，全圆佑就自顾自地在腿缝里抽插起来，薄薄一层汗水刺激得本来就敏感的地方更加敏感，湿淋淋热腾腾的隐秘处过分好摸。

权顺荣不满地撅起嘴要说话，客厅里的响声吓得他又是一震，他精神在走钢索，全圆佑那块儿的青筋脉络都能感受分明，狡猾的狐狸这时候反而大胆起来，带着他往墙上靠，小仓踏着惊慌失措的步子就被困在墙角。

“你不是要快点”

这话语气平平，权顺荣突然没了脾气，乖乖地任他左右，全圆佑也觉得自己有点恶劣，前后挪移的时候把小可怜的手包在自己掌心，讨好地顺着纹路轻柔地抚摸，细嫩温热的狭区夹得他心满意足，他凑到权顺荣耳边轻声说了句。

“想进去”

权顺荣还没回答的时候全圆佑补充了一句，“不射里面”，他说。

“想进去”，还没答复，全圆佑又重复了一遍，半湿的发尾蹭着他的颈窝，也许是太热了，应该是太热了，权顺荣被手心那没完没了的撩拨搞得心烦意乱，张了张嘴吐了句“那你快点”。

太黑了，也不知道能不能看见自己过分放肆的笑容，全圆佑又挤了点乳液往后绕，自己的分身却还留恋鼠蹊处熨帖柔烧的狭窄，一时间竟然有些踌躇，权顺荣早就看穿他怎么想，抓了他的手把湿润润的膏体刮到自己指尖，“你还玩上瘾了”

全圆佑不置可否地勾勾嘴角，下一秒就被身前的人叼住下唇狠狠咬了一口，用力的吻盖住他自己给自己扩张的喘叫，后穴的刺激联动两条大腿摩擦，全圆佑被夹得吃痛。“啊…这里…太、厉害了”，他未经思考就说出这么一句，权顺荣先红了脸。

“快点”，不知道在洗手间待了多久了，权顺荣忍不住又开口催促，全圆佑这才恋恋不舍地把自己的性器抽出来，待权顺荣转过身去，就挺挺腰插进扩张好的后穴。

“呜……”，他下身捣得狠劲，手掌里包裹着权顺荣的手，勾勒掌纹的动作还是轻柔，一上来就凶猛的力道让无法抑制的快感冲昏大脑，权顺荣唔唔叫着找处发力，只能深深用指甲嵌进全圆佑的手心。累积的热、干和渴望烧灼着内心，绞紧的内壁吞吐着男人的茎身，全圆佑含着他的耳洞拨弄，从齿尖漏出断断续续的半句话。

“顺荣…顺”

“要到了、嗯……”，这话说完全圆佑却还没有出去的意向，权顺荣身体比脑子快，赶忙往后抬腿踢到他的膝侧，这才让两个人的身体分开。

“全圆佑你他妈……”

“你不是说、呼…不弄里面…”，这会儿生气的人变成了权顺荣，怒睁的吊梢眼凶巴巴，手抽出来径直攥紧全圆佑还没能发泄的性器，咬紧下唇，指甲在胀胀的柱身上留下印痕。“你别……”，全圆佑的语气满是哀求，真的是他的错，可是这样的惩罚太折磨人，他眼角沁出点泪，去拽权顺荣的手腕。

本就即将释放的顶端遇上这样凶狠的两下撸动，即使是在剑拔弩张之下全圆佑都没法自持地弓了腰缴械投降，尚存的理智让他还记得把精液射进自己手心，完事儿之后忙不迭抱过去给气鼓鼓的小仓鼠道歉。

“对不起……”

/  
崔胜澈半梦半醒间睁开眼，一起睡的两个弟弟却不见踪影，空空的床铺堆着一团被子。

窗帘拉得紧不知道天亮没亮，“这么早就起床了吗…”，他按屏幕想看时间，手机却没了电。

算了…这么大人又不会丢，他安心地翻了个身又浸入睡眠里。

**Author's Note:**

> 要戴套，要戴套，要戴套，安全性行为科普，从我做起。


End file.
